


lie there, and try not to lie to yourself

by enjolraspermittedit



Series: Way Down Ladiestown [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Biting, But Persephone Also Tops, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eurydice Tops, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: Enraged over what may have happened in Hades's office, Persephone decides to take Eurydice for herself.
Relationships: Eurydice/Persephone, Eurydice/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Ladiestown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	lie there, and try not to lie to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> "Eurydice, Eurydike, Eury dike, Eury dyke, you're a dyke." -idk i said this quote at some point and it seemed relevant to put here

Eurydice wasn’t quite sure how she ended up in her current situation - that is to say, lying in the Queen of the Underworld’s bed, as the Queen herself roughly bit at her neck.

Persephone’s reasoning for it was simple. Hades had taken the songbird into his office, _taken_ her, and Persephone was not going to let her husband show her up like that. If he wanted to fuck some random shade, then he could do that, but Persephone would do it _better._

“Never imagined bein’ fucked by a goddess, did ya?” Persephone growled into Eurydice’s ear, holding her arms down so she couldn’t escape, shackling her from wrist to wrist.

“N- no,” Eurydice stammered. Fantasized about it, maybe. But imagined it realistically, no. Persephone laughed, digging her nails into Eurydice’s skin to cause her _just enough_ pain. Smirking, she moved to straddle Eurydice, crushing her with her weight.

“How does it feel to be helpless, little songbird?” Persephone asked, temporarily letting go of Eurydice’s wrists so that she could slide her own hands under the girl’s skirt. Persephone’s own clothes had already been torn off at some point, in some act of anger and desperation.

“I-“ Eurydice started. If she were to speak the truth, she would have said that she hated the feeling of helplessness, that she hated not being the one in charge. But there was something incredible about giving up control, even if she didn’t want to admit it aloud. This was a side of Persephone she’s never seen before, never thought she’d get to see, and she’d be lying if she said she hated it.

Without hesitating, Persephone ripped off Eurydice’s clothes — almost literally — and was briefly taken out of the moment when she realized how thin and frail Eurydice was. In any other situation, she’d feel pity, but then she imagined her husband seeing the same sight and she became angry. Angry at Hades for taking another woman, angry at Eurydice for being the other woman, angry at herself for letting it happen.

“Small little thing,” Persephone said, grabbing Eurydice’s breasts as if to prove her point. Determined to bring Eurydice more pleasure than Hades ever could, Persephone moved her mouth down to Eurydice’s right breast, still holding on firmly to her left one. Almost gently, she sucked Eurydice’s nipple at a slow pace, while pinching her other nipple in a less gentle fashion.

Eurydice whined, breaking a bit at the mix of pain and pleasure. She hadn’t initially wanted to be so responsive -- usually she was much more reserved, but Persephone was making it very difficult for her to keep her resolve.

And Persephone appeared to like Eurydice’s reactions to what she was doing, because she didn’t stop. Eurydice was dead now, but she felt more alive than she had in awhile.

At least until Persephone broke away from her.

“Why- why did you stop?” Eurydice asked, panting.

“Because I’m in control here. Remember that, songbird,” Persephone said. “I’m in control here and I want you to do as I say.”

Eurydice wasn’t used to this. But of course, she didn’t expect to have power here. She was in bed with a goddess, a queen, so of course she’d have to play the submissive role, and she was willing to do so.

“Tell me, songbird,” Persephone said. “Have you ever eaten a woman out before?”

Eurydice nodded, wordlessly. It was the truth -- she had. Sometimes as a means of survival, sometimes because she wanted to. But rarely had she done it out of love.

If Persephone was surprised by the answer, she didn’t show it. “Great, then. Prove it to me, then. Show me that you have experience.” _Be better at it than my husband is,_ she wanted to add.

Eurydice complied without a complaint. It’d been awhile since she’d done this, but still seemed to remember the general idea. She started off slowly, kissing Persephone’s inner thighs. It was almost loving, and love was the last thing that Persephone wanted from the songbird, but she had to admit that it was sweet. Definitely the sweetest thing she’d had in awhile. If only she had it in her to get mad that Eurydice was treating her with more love than Hades had recently.

Without warning, Eurydice stopped with the intimate kisses and dug her tongue into Persephone’s cunt, almost managing to take the goddess by surprise. _Pathetic,_ Persephone thought. Pathetic, letting herself be taken aback by a mortal. Not very becoming of a goddess, not very good for a goddess’s reputation.

But the goddess could hardly care about her reputation right now, because the fact remained that Eurydice _did_ know what she was doing. She had started off slowly, almost agonizingly so, dragging her tongue around Persephone’s cunt in a teasing way. But Eurydice must’ve realized that it wouldn’t do any good to tease a goddess, so she completely switched gears, and started lapping at Persephone’s clit like a madwoman would. Eurydice was objectively aware of the fact that this was not for her pleasure, only Persephone’s, but she couldn’t help but enjoy it. As much as she had loved Orpheus, she also always loved intimacy with women, loved pleasuring women. And of course, she was aware of the fact that she was one of few who would ever get to do this, so she relished in Persephone as much as she could, taking it slowly in an attempt to savor every bit of the goddess’s taste.

Persephone didn’t want to show much of a reaction, but she couldn’t help it -- Eurydice was better than she’d expected. Without even meaning to, Persephone started to grind against Eurydice’s mouth a bit, letting out quiet moans. She was usually much louder, but she did have enough sense to try to be as silent as possible right now. She didn’t want Eurydice to know how much of an effect she was really having on her.

But Eurydice seemed to figure it out regardless, for she saw no sign of stopping. She grabbed on to Persephone’s thighs, relishing in her own power at making a goddess want to crumble. She moved her tongue in circles around Persephone’s clit at a fast pace, but one that she hoped wasn’t _too_ fast for Persephone. Then she got an idea, but she didn’t want to do anything without Persephone’s approval, so she stopped for a moment to look up at the Queen.

“Didn’t say ya could stop, songbird,” the Queen said, trying to sound harsh but failing.

“Just wanted to know if I could add my fingers,” Eurydice replied. “I’d love to, but I ain’t gonna do it if you don’t want to.”

If Persephone was surprised by the offer, she made no attempt to show it. “Sure,” came her response. “Go ahead.”

Eurydice was beyond happy at Persephone’s answer, especially since she hadn’t expected the queen to actually say yes. Now that she’d gotten the queen’s approval, she returned to her previous task of eating her out, but this time she also added a finger to her cunt, and painfully slowly too.

_Damned girl._ “You seem to enjoy taking your time. I don’t think I remember telling you that you could do that,” Persephone huffed. “Remember, you’re doing this all for me, not for yourself. You are to do as I request, not as you please.”

Eurydice responded by picking up speed, truly wanting to give Persephone as much pleasure as she could. She added another one of her fingers, still eating Persephone out as she did so.

Persephone bit down on her lip, a feeble attempt at trying to remain quiet. She tugged at Eurydice’s hair, wanting to inflict some more pain on her. The girl seemed to like it, though, humming against Persephone’s inner thighs and still not showing any sign at slowing down.

Persephone huffed again, pulling away from Eurydice. “Stop.”

It took Eurydice a moment to collect herself, then she asked, “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing. That’s the problem,” Persephone said. She didn’t even feel like she was the one in control anymore, and she liked that, which was an issue. 

“Changed my mind,” Persephone said, climbing out of the bed. Eurydice started to get up too, thinking Persephone didn’t want her anymore, but at the last minute Persephone gestured for her to get back down.

“I’ve changed my mind. I want you to be the one in control,” Persephone ordered, before she could regret it. “I want you to fuck me however you wish to. My only command for you is that you don’t hold back. I’d like to see how good you really are at this. I’d like to see you try to be better than my husband.”

_Oh._ It certainly wasn’t something Eurydice had been expecting to hear.

“I’ll fuck you,” she said. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you.” It wasn’t quite the truth, but it sure as hell wasn’t a lie either. “Who would’ve thought, the queen of the underworld, the bringer of chaos, begging for a tiny shade to fuck her,” she went on. “Bowing down to a shade.”

“Sure am,” Persephone said. “What are your plans for me?”

“Why do you expect me to tell you?” Eurydice asked. “I never said that you could ask me questions. Lay back down.”

Persephone’s instincts told her to protest, but she did as she was told. Maybe she could get used to submitting. 

“Good,” Eurydice said, mentally boasting to herself over the power she had, however temporary that power may be. “You agree to do whatever I say to do? You agree to let me do whatever I want?”

“I do,” Persephone said.

“You tried to walk away from me earlier, didn’t you?” Eurydice said. “I don’t approve of that. What made you think you had the right to do that?”

Persephone stayed silent for a moment, already struggling with the idea of letting someone else take the lead. “You angry at me, girl?” she asked. “You gonna do something about it?”

“‘Course I am,” Eurydice responded. “I’m gonna show you that I’m in charge now.” She immediately leaned into Persephone’s neck and started to bite her skin, not even trying to be careful. She didn’t think she’d actually hurt Persephone -- in charge or not, Eurydice was still the weaker one. But she’d obviously managed to bring her at least a little bit of pain, for Persephone gasped, and not entirely out of pleasure.

“You liked it when I was going down on you earlier, didn’t you?” Eurydice asked, barely breaking away from Persephone’s neck.

“Yes,” Persephone said.

That was all the answer that Eurydice needed. Without another word she buried her face in Persephone’s cunt again, happy to return to her previous task. She didn’t try to go slow this time, either, instead choosing to eat her out at an even quicker pace than before. Persephone whined, relishing the feeling of Eurydice fucking her with her tongue.

“Fuck,” Persephone moaned, no longer trying to remain composed. “Fuck, songbird, you’re so good,” and she briefly wondered if Hades would have praised Eurydice in the same way, if he’d even let her take control. _Probably not,_ she decided, and it was almost a shame, because Eurydice was amazing at being the one in charge. Here she was, showing power over a goddess as if it was nothing, and the goddess was loving it. Eurydice’s mouth was magical, and Persephone would be happy to stay like this forever. 

Then Eurydice pulled away, and Persephone was about to curse the girl, but Eurydice asked, “Do you have a fake cock that I could use? I want to fuck you proper.”

“Uh- yes, songbird,” Persephone responded, surprised that she was able to talk at all. “In my suitcase on the floor. I’ve got a few. Use whichever one ya want on me.”

Eurydice grinned and hopped off the bed, taking a few minutes to shuffle through Persephone’s suitcase until she found something she could work with: a (somewhat) conventional dildo and harness, not unlike the ones she’d used before. Persephone had never actually been fucked with a dildo before, but she was willing to do it, _more than_ willing. She craved Eurydice. She wasn’t sure if the girl was trying to be seductive or not when she put the harness on without breaking eye contact with her, but regardless of Eurydice’s intentions, Persephone felt need. Eurydice must’ve realized that - she didn’t hesitate at all as she hopped back on to the bed, smirking wordlessly as she donned the fake cock.

“Hope you’re ready for me, Lady of the Upside Down,” Eurydice whispered, hovering over Persephone. And Persephone _was_ ready, but she was at a loss of words for once, so the only thing she could do was nod. Eurydice didn’t push inside her right away, though, instead she rubbed Persephone’s clit with her fingers first, and Persephone bucked against her hand at the sensation. Stupid mortal. Stupid, _incredible_ mortal. Eurydice laughed, putting her fingers inside Persephone again, smiling to herself when she felt how wet the goddess was. She could’ve finger-fucked her all night, but that wasn’t supposed to be the plan, so she removed her fingers from Persephone’s cunt and instead decided to hold the Queen’s hand, in a manner that was almost gentle. If Persephone was surprised or disturbed by the gentleness, she didn’t show it, only watched Eurydice as she repositioned herself, lining herself up so that the fake cock just barely touched Persephone.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Eurydice said. “And you’re gonna enjoy it, you’re gonna enjoy being fucked by me. I never saw you as the type of goddess that would willingly submit to a dead mortal’s wishes, but I’m pleasantly surprised that you _are_ that type.” She let out a laugh before continuing, “I’m glad that you’re letting me do this to you, queen. I’m glad that you’re letting me hold power over you, letting me see how tight you are, letting me do what I want to you. Not many mortal women will get to be in my position, so I plan to take advantage of it. To take advantage of you.” And since Eurydice was a woman of her word, she did just that. She grabbed Persephone by the hips and thrusting into her with her fake cock.

When Persephone had first invited Eurydice into her bed, she had done it with the intention of pretending as if the shade was Hades the whole time. But now, she didn’t want that. She didn’t want to pretend. She wanted Eurydice. She liked feeling full of her, which was a good thing, because once Eurydice started fucking her she didn’t show much sign of wanting to stop. Eurydice moved her hands from Persephone’s waist to her wrists and she squeezed on tightly, not out of love but not only out of desperation either. Eurydice tightened her grip around Persephone’s wrist, and thrust into her again. Persephone bit down on her lip in a futile attempt to quiet her moans. Fuck, Eurydice was amazing, she should’ve given the girl more credit initially.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, queen? You like the feeling of me fucking you and taking control over you, don’t you?” Eurydice hissed as she continued to thrust inside Persephone.

“Yes, songbird,” Persephone said, her voice breaking. “I love it.” She felt humiliated, but she felt _good,_ she felt _very_ good as Eurydice fucked her. She didn’t even care that it was...atypical for her to do this type of thing, all she cared about in that moment was the feeling of Eurydice inside her.

“Good, that’s exactly what I thought,” Eurydice said. “You ever gonna admit that to anyone else? Are you ever going to let anyone else know that a frail shade took control over you? Are you ever going to let anyone know that you begged a shade to fuck you, that you were desperate and needy for me to take you?”

The words had an immediate effect on Persephone, to the point where she didn’t feel mad about her situation anymore. It was pretty hard to remain mad at someone who was giving her exactly what she wanted and needed, exactly what it was she craved. It might’ve been a completely new situation for Persephone but it wasn’t something she felt ashamed about — surely she would later, but why think about what would happen later when Eurydice was fucking her now? Without really meaning to, Persephone thrust her hips upward, needing more. She didn’t even care about being quiet anymore, because no one was around to hear her except for Eurydice, and she wanted to give Eurydice what she wanted. She moved her hands to Eurydice’s waist and dig into her skin there, letting out a moan as she did so.

Eurydice grinned, quickly pinching Persephone’s nipples before moving one of her hands to Persephone’s clit. She started off gently, teasing, and then she picked up speed trying to find the perfect rhythm. Persephone moaned loudly after a few moments, so Eurydice took that as a good sign.

“Am I satisfying you, my lady of means?” Eurydice asked, and she received another moan from Persephone in response. Persephone no longer cared that she was cowering, she had requested this, after all, she might as well fully let herself enjoy it. And it was a very easy thing to enjoy, the feeling of Eurydice fucking her. Persephone assumed that there weren’t many mortal women out there who’d ever do to a goddess what Eurydice was doing to her — thrusting into her at the most perfect speed, touching her in such a way that Persephone could’ve melted. She knew that she wouldn’t last much longer like this.

Eurydice must’ve known it too, so she didn’t slow down, only kept fucking Persephone. She was enjoying this, too, she loved Persephone’s reactions to everything -- her moans and gasps, the way she kept clawing at Eurydice’s skin. Eurydice could’ve laughed again, but instead she stayed silent and kept fucking Persephone with the strap-on.

Persephone couldn’t even string together enough coherent words to beg Eurydice anymore, she just dug her nails into her skin a bit more and cried out loudly, finally coming. Persephone went limp, feeling drained and slightly embarrassed, but still wanting to give Eurydice some pleasure in return.

“What can I do for you?” she asked, panting.

Eurydice shrugged, removing the strap-on and placing it on the small table next to the bed. “Are you asking because you still want me to be in control?” she teased. “You like it when I tell you what to do?”

“I don’t hate it,” Persephone grumbled, somewhat trying to retain her dignity.

“Eat me out, then,” Eurydice demanded. She laid down on the bed, staring at Persephone.

“If you so request.” This was another thing that Persephone didn’t have much experience with -- she hadn’t done anything like that since before she married Hades. Well, there couldn’t be any harm in it now. The least that she could do was try to enjoy it.

Experienced or not, it was something Persephone proved to be amazing at. She took a few moments to find the best technique, to find what Eurydice liked the best and reacted to the best, because she’d be damned if she didn’t do better than her husband at pleasing the girl.

Eurydice momentarily forgot about being commanding, and it wasn’t until Persephone moved her tongue around Eurydice’s clit, teasing her a bit, testing her, that Eurydice remembered to be demanding.

“Did I ever give you permission to be a tease, queen? ‘Cause I don’t remember doing that,” she grunted.

Persephone wanted to make a cutting remark, but then she remembered that she _did_ want to please Eurydice, so she started to suck at her clit directly, probably being a bit too messy, but Eurydice responded with a loud moan so Persephone figured she was doing okay. She could only hope that she was doing better than Hades could.

“Fuck,” Eurydice whined. “Don’t you stop.”

Persephone didn’t need to be told anymore — she had no intent of stopping. She’d never bowed to anyone’s requests before, not even Hades’s, she had always been the one in charge. Until now. She was letting the songbird do something that even her husband hadn’t done.

Persephone didn’t have any problems with obeying Eurydice. She wouldn’t have thought of it if not for Eurydice’s half-request half-demand, but she was glad that she had asked her to do it. There was pleasure to be gained in giving pleasure, something Persephone had almost forgotten until now. Eating Eurydice out was a task that she was happy to be doing, she did love the mortal’s taste. Eurydice could’ve been a goddess herself with the way Persephone was damn near worshipping her, moving her tongue just fast enough around Eurydice’s clit, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible. Persephone too delighted in the moans and whimpers that Eurydice was making in response.

Eurydice wasn’t sure what she liked more, Persephone’s actions or the fact that Persephone had followed her demands. Either way, there was no denying that Persephone was a great lover, even to a mortal girl -- the way that she was doing exactly what Eurydice needed, what Eurydice wanted, what Eurydice commanded. Eurydice didn’t even bother to try muffling the noises that she was making, she couldn’t find the words to praise Persephone for her actions but she wanted to let her know that she was doing it right.

Persephone continued lapping at Eurydice, and Eurydice’s legs started to shake in response to the pleasure. She felt as if she was floating as Persephone fucked her with her tongue, quickly and delightfully, and oh _fuck_ , she wouldn’t last much longer like this. She felt herself starting to break, and she started to grind against Persephone’s mouth because she was still in control here and she needed it. Lucky for them both, Persephone didn’t mind, she continued the same way as before. She flicked her tongue directly against Eurydice’s clit, and fuck, that was what caused her to break. Persephone delighted in it, she licked her up a few more times then rested her head against Eurydice’s thigh, laughing. She felt just as satisfied as Eurydice did.

The two of them stayed there like that for a few minutes, then Persephone hopped off the bed. “I better head back to the bar, songbird.” She dressed herself without looking at Eurydice, but to Eurydice’s shock, she extended her hand out to her once Eurydice was clothed again as well. “Do you care to join me?”

Eurydice took Persephone’s hand by way of answering, and the two of them set out for the bar.

What the boss didn’t know, the boss wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write this with some amount of ambiguity so that you can decide for yourself whether or not Hades and Eurydice actually fucked or if it's just Persephone's mind telling her that... but regardless, if it happened, Persephone would be better at it than Hades is, simply because she's a woman ;)  
> info (to contact with)  
> tumblr - rated-r-for-grantaire/hadsephone/hadestowntour/various others  
> twitter - @butchhades  
> instagram - @thisbrightstar
> 
> i'm distinctly aware of the fact that it probably wouldn't be realistic for Persephone to let Eurydice top her, but here's a fun fact: I'm a lezzie and i can do what I want!  
> anyway, this is the first part of a new series of mine called "way down ladiestown" which i will use as a dump for various explicit f/f fics that i write for Hadestown!! because its not like i already have half a dozen neglected fics, right? yeah!  
> btw the title for this comes from "Courtney's Song" by Gelsey Bell!


End file.
